


Pups

by Pinestar



Series: Pups [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No-Zone, Police officers, Rating May Change, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Zonic, Zespio and Zector live the most domestic life they can, being interdimensional cops. Watch as they go from feared police officers to still feared parents. Because seriously, Zonic is always terrifying.
Relationships: Zector The Zone Cop/Zespio The Zone Cop, Zonic The Zone Cop/Zector The Zone Cop, Zonic The Zone Cop/Zespio The Zone Cop, Zonic The Zone Cop/Zespio The Zone Cop/Zector The Zone Cop
Series: Pups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941316
Kudos: 6





	Pups

**Author's Note:**

> NZT stands for No-Zone Time.  
> It is not necessary to read Burning Heat to understand this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis  
> Zonic, Zespio and Zector discuss a very important thing. Well, really just suggest. There's not much discussing. Work sucks though.

_27-5-4056 0653(6:53am(NZT)...  
583 Ring Street, Apartment 57, No-Zone Square…  
No-Zone, Zobious…_

Water rushing from pipes awoke an exhausted, cold chameleon. Blearily, Zespio opened his eyes, turning his head. Sleepily, he noted with dismay the absence of his hedgehog bedmate, before sliding into the still warm spot, attempting to leech heat from his fellow cold blooded, earning a mumble of discontent. The pipes stopped rattling and he began to nod off.

A soft, warm hand brushed lightly against his peach muzzle, sliding under his chin. The violet chameleon's head was tilted up, a soft kiss being pressed on his cracked lips. Cracking his amber eyes open, he was met with mischievous emerald and a small kiss being placed on his nose. The azure hedgehog climbed over the chameleon, carefully wriggling between him and the grass green crocodile who was still sleeping. 

Zespio desperately snuggled up to Zonic, tugging the front half of the giggling hedgehog onto his chest. “Am I a good blanket?” Zonic said, pouting in faux seriousness. Tired amber narrowed in as much seriousness that the exhausted chameleon could muster. 

“Ye-yes.” His voice cracked, and he licked his lips, pretending to ignore the muffled snorts he was savouring. “You should laugh more often.” Zespio said as he held the hedgehog’s fawn cheeks. “Your laugh is pretty.”

Blushing, Zonic fumbled for an answer, choosing instead to bury his head in the chameleon’s neck. He absentmindedly began to draw shapes with his finger on Zespio's peach chest, his other hand resting on the violet navel. His short rounded claws tapped on the violet scales, the chameleon responding by closing his eyes and reaching to scratch behind Zonic's large, fluffy ear. Emerald eyes slid shut, purrs gradually growing in strength until the rhythmic purring was surrounding them. 

A large hand planted itself on the small of the hedgehog's back, another gently holding the chameleon’s ivory horn. Glancing toward their crocodile boyfriend, they lazily smiled at him, Zonic chirruping a greeting. Chuckling, Zector embraced his small mates, tugging them onto his broad chest, earning a disappointed mumble from Zespio. 

“Good morning, loves.” The crocodile greeted, planting kisses on their foreheads. The hedgehog squeakily yawned, burrowing his face in the broad scaled chest. The chameleon curled his long tail over Zonic's small waist. Cuddled together, the three fell into a warm sleep.

_27-5-4056 0835(8:35am(NZT)...  
583 Ring Street, Apartment 57, No-Zone Square…  
No-Zone, Zobious…_

When Zector woke up again, it was to an empty bed and the distant smell of chocolate chip pancakes. He groggily climbed out of the rapidly cooling bed, with the plan of eating food and dragging Zespio and Zonic back to bed. 

The crocodile dragged his feet through the apartment, almost tripping over a stray novelty pillow. Glancing around, he kicked the pillow aside, staying completely still for a moment, before moving forward. He didn't understand why Zonic adored the Chaos Emerald themed pillows so much. Faint music came from the kitchen, and Zector smiled, creeping across the floor. He leaned against the doorway, grinning widely at the sight of his lovers. 

Zespio hummed, drawing circles on Zonic's waist, his arms wrapped around the hedgehog and his head resting on the hedgehog's shoulder. Lax quills pressed against the chameleon, large fluffy ears flicking. Zonic carefully slid a spatula beneath cooking pancakes, flipping them over. A violet hand crept toward the plate of finished pancakes, being quickly withdrawn with a hiss when it was hit with the spatula. 

The chameleon pouted, gasping in faux offence when the hedgehog poked his tongue out at him. They broke down into laughter, gently swaying to the music. “Hey.” Zector's husky voice called out. He moved to the others, wrapping his arms around their torsos. 

“Hi.” Zonic replied, black nose wrinkling when he caught a whiff of the crocodile. 

“Eww, something smells disgusting!” Zespio complained, burrowing his nose in azure quills in the effort to smell Zonic's fruit punk quill maintenance product.

“Zector go shower.” Zonic commanded. The crocodile opened his mouth to refuse, a sharp glare making him shut it and sheepishly smile. 

“Yes love.” Zector shuffled off, dejected. 

_27-5-4056 1750(5:50pm(NZT)...  
583 Ring Street, Apartment 57, No-Zone Square…  
No-Zone, Zobious…_

Hours later, the three sat snuggled up on a large plush loveseat. A terrible stand-up comedy was playing on the TV, Zector being the only one invested in the show. Zespio and Zonic chose to instead entertain themselves by gossiping about their workmates. “And then Zamy was like, ‘I did no such thing, you lying scoundrel! I thought lawyers weren't supposed to lie!’” Zespio said, taking on a higher pitch for his quote.

“Really? Zamy’s that clueless?” Zonic said, disbelief in his tone.

“I know, right!” The chameleon exclaimed, “Then Zally was all like, ‘Stop tryina tell me how ta do ma job and I won’ bullshit ‘bout ya.’ Excuse my accent.” The hedgehog snorted, amused by the terrible accent. 

Sighing, he shook his head before saying, “Our coworkers are so stupid sometimes.” Laughing, the violet chameleon nodded. Glancing at the crocodile, he smirked, exchanging a glance with the confused hedgehog. 

Mouthing ‘play along’, Zespio loudly said, “So, I heard from Zarmy, who heard from Zream, who heard from Zanilla, who heard from Zunnie, who heard from Zhadow, who probably heard from Zouge, who most likely heard from Zobotnik ranting random bullshit again, that Zector has a girlfriend.” 

“What.” Zector turned to the hedgehog and chameleon, devoid of amusement. 

“That's just what I heard through the grapevine.” Zespio said, shrugging. 

“I don't have a girlfriend, I swear!” Zector exclaimed, panicked. 

“Don't worry, I believe you.” Zonic cooed, running a soothing hand down Zector's bicep. The crocodile embraced the fluffy hedgehog who was rubbing his back and chittered soothingly. The azure turned, shooting a sharp glare at the chameleon. 

“That's just what I heard, from work of all places, not saying I believe it though!” He put his hands up in surrender, lowering them when he received an approved nod from the hedgehog who was now in the crocodile’s lap. 

Crawling over to his boyfriends, he remembered a conversation from the night before. Zespio's cheeks lit up bright red, something that caught the attention of his lovers. Zonic cocked his head, while Zector asked, “What's wrong love?”

Clearing his throat, Zespio shifted awkwardly. “We, uh, we promised, um, yeah, we promised Zonic last night we'd, ummm, talk about pups?” He explained, hunching his shoulders and averting his amber. 

A stretched out ‘yeah’ and Zonic's shocked silence was all Zespio received. Chuckling sheepishly, the chameleon darted his eyes over to his boyfriends, before looking away again. He jumped when he felt a bare furred hand on his shoulder.

“What about pups?” Zonic's voice was soft, and he crawled to the chameleon, Zector pulling them both back into his lap. 

Taking a deep breath, Zespio stuttered out, “Last night, you, uh, you-you asked for, um, f-for pups.” Sighing, the hedgehog looked away. 

“And you don't want them?” His voice was cold and empty, something that alarmed the others.

“No, no, no, no!” Zespio backtracked. 

“We'd love to have pups!” Zector agreed. Zonic lit up like a Christmas tree, emerald eyes wide and sparkly, tail wagging.

“Really?!”

“Really.” Zector said laughing. The azure hedgehog squeezed them in a tight hug, a wide smile on his face, peppering their faces with kisses. All three laughed brightly, nuzzling against each other. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” The excited hedgehog was gently pushed back, his lovers wanting to see his face.

“Told ya you should smile more often.” Zespio said, winking. 

“No, you said that I should laugh more often.” Zonic giggled. 

“Well, I think you should do both more often.” Zector proclaimed. Zonic blushed, averting his eyes, mumbling incohesively. His large ears pricked up at the sound of a timer. He quickly got to his sock clad feet, rushing to the kitchen. 

“Gotta check the potato bake, I'll be right back!”

_30-5-4056 1201(12:01pm(NZT)..._  
001 No-Zone Prison, No-Zone Square...  
No-Zone, Zobious… 

Sighing, Zonic threw himself into his office chair, wincing at its squeak of protest. Grabbing the next file, he flicked through it, stamping it with the approval stamp. Pushing it to the side, he grabbed the next, rolling his eyes at the name on the file. “Frigging Zhadow, whiny little-” Loud knocking disrupted his angry mumbling. “Come in.” He called out, not looking up from scrutinising the file.

The door creaked open, the person entering his office. The file was gently taken from him and placed on the desk. He glared up at the visitor, face softening when he realised who it was. “Hi Zes.” 

Chuckling, Zespio grabbed Zonic's chin, kissing the hedgehog. He smiled into the kiss when he felt the azure kiss back. Pulling away, he smirked when the other tried to follow him. “What did that file ever do to you?” Zespio raised his eyebrow at the blank stare he received. 

“Look at the name on the file.” Zonic said. 

“Ah.”

“Yeah.” Shaking his head, the violet chameleon grabbed the azure hedgehog's hand coaxing him to his feet. 

“Where are we going?” The hedgehog asked, reluctantly following the chameleon. 

“Lunch break.” The chameleon stated, dropping the hand once they reached the door. He grasped the doorknob, a navy blue gloved hand stopping him from turning it. He was brought into a kiss, peach lips clicking together. Their kiss swiftly grew heated, Zespio pushing Zonic back against the desk, lifting him up to sit on it. Zonic's hands tugged at Zespio's heavy golden chest plate, while the chameleon ran his hands down the hedgehog’s body that was clad in obscenely tight scarlet uniform.

“Hey boss!” The door was thrown open, startling the chameleon and hedgehog. Zector stood in the doorway, quickly noticing what he'd walked in on. He stepped into the office, the door swinging shut behind him, and stalked across the room, a predatory smirk on his face. Looming over his flushed boyfriends, he tilted their heads toward him. 

“Having fun without me?” Zector asked, “How naughty.” Zonic averted his eyes, hands falling from the golden chest plate he was tugging at to his lap. 

“So what, you weren't there.” Ignoring Zespio's snark, the crocodile focused on the blushing hedgehog, rubbing at his peach lip with his gloved thumb. 

“You're lucky this didn't swell.” Zector noted. Sighing, he gently pushed the horny chameleon away, whispering a quick, “Let me handle this”, before planting himself in front of the mortified hedgehog. The crocodile gently tapped the fawn muzzle. “Don't bite your lips.” He said, grabbing his boyfriend's clenched hands. “Hey blue, it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong.” 

“But-but I screwed up, I'm not supposed to show emotion-” Zonic was hushed, a large finger placed on his lips. 

“It's okay, you don't have to hide your emotions around us.” Zespio walked to the door, locking it so no one could walk in. “Do you trust us?” Zector asked him. 

“I mean, yeah, but-”

“But nothing. You trust us. You don't have to be perfect around us, love. We love you, flaws and all.” Zector cooed, smiling softly. Zespio quickly joined them, rubbing Zonic’s knee. Choking on his sobs, Zonic sniffled, wrenching his right hand from Zector, frantically rubbing the tears from his reddened eyes. 

He smiled, embracing them tightly. “Thank you.” He whispered, lips pressing against their cheeks. Zespio tugged his boyfriends to the door, dropping their hands when he unlocked and opened it. 

“C’mon, lunch break must be almost over!” As the three walked through the empty hallway towards the cafeteria, they linked hands. “Wonder if there'll be potato bake?” 

“Their potato bake is terrible, I hope there isn't any!”


End file.
